1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fuel cell system and a method for operating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
During operation of a fuel cell system where hydrogen is used as the fuel, water and heat are produced by the reaction of hydrogen and oxygen in the fuel cell stack. In fuel cell systems equipped with polymer electrolyte membrane fuel cells (PEM fuel cells), the operating temperature is rather low, usually below 100° C. The fuel cell stack is cooled by a radiator that dissipates the heat produced to the surroundings. Such a fuel cell system is disclosed in DE 43 27 261 C1. The cooling efficiency of such a fuel cell system is dependent on the ambient temperature and the size of the radiator.
Accordingly, there generally remains a need for improved fuel cell systems, particularly with regard to increased cooling efficiency. The present invention fulfills one or more of these needs, and provides further related advantages.